


Другая корона

by Contesina



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король Ричард однажды уже отдал ему свою корону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая корона

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст персонажей соответствует историческому (Изабелле девять лет), а не указанному в пьесе.

Когда на голову ему опускается корона, Хэл вспоминает, что это не в первый раз.

Тогда, в Ирландии, Ричард уже примерял на него свою. У него была тяжелая корона, вычурная, с множеством драгоценных камней, и в лучах солнца, пробивавшихся сквозь витражи, она сияла, словно ее спустили с небес ангелы.

— Не шевелись, — приказал Ричард и надел корону ему на голову.

Хэл задержал дыхание и вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

— Хм, — задумчиво продолжил король, — великовата и не так красиво смотрится. У тебя светлые волосы, на них золото не выделяется.

Хэл застенчиво заерзал на кресле и подумал, что с возрастом волосы потемнеют. Кузен Ричард всегда был странным, но он был королем. Вчера ему приспичило послушать ирландские сказки, и лорд Финли до ночи развлекал их, повествуя о страшных чудовищах и одноглазых ведьмах. Король смеялся, держа Изабеллу за руку, чтобы она не слишком испугалась, и прижал Хэла к себе, когда тот вздрогнул от крика баньши, которую изображал лорд. Кажется, он и заснул там же, в зале, когда жуткая сказка сменилась заунывной балладой, успев подумать, что в Ирландии никогда не будет спокойно и на месте короля он бы послал несколько отрядов в главные порты, а не отправлялся сам. А теперь кузен Ричард захотел увидеть, как на нем смотрится корона.

— Но это неважно, — решил тот и махнул рукой. — Тебе нравится?

— Слишком много камней, — осторожно заметил Хэл. — А так очень красивая.

Ричард рассмеялся.

— Мой милый кузен, ты, как обычно, говоришь, что думаешь! Прекрасная черта, но учись льстить, ты будешь не только сражаться, но и служить при дворе, а не все будут любить тебя так, как я. Мадам, а что вы полагаете?

Изабелла, сидевшая на ларе под окном, осмотрела Хэла с головы до ног и серьезно ответила:

— Тебе подошла бы корона попроще. Чтобы носить на поле боя.

Ричард, как всегда, выслушал ее очень внимательно и согласился:

— Вы правы, мадам. Ему подойдет корона вашего прадеда.

Хэл вспомнил, как отец рассказывал, что где-то в сокровищнице хранится корона короля Джона, в которой его взяли в плен, и подумал, что на шлем уж точно не наденешь золото, усыпанное рубинами.

— А давайте примерим на вас! — услышал он голос Ричарда, и тот быстро снял корону с его головы. Хэл вскочил с кресла.

Ричард отпустил корону, и она сразу же провалилась Изабелле на уши.

— Для коронации прикажете мне сделать по размеру, — заявила она, придерживая ее тонкими пальчиками.

— Конечно, — согласился Ричард. — Или вы к тому времени подрастете и мерку можно будет и не снимать. На ваших волосах она смотрится изумительно.

Изабелла строго взглянула на него исподлобья, но увидела, как Ричард улыбается, и довольно фыркнула. Хэл тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. Она меня на два года младше, а уже командует!

— Красиво, — сказал он. — А еще у вас есть своя корона, кузина.

Изабелла отдала корону Ричарду и возразила:

— Но я еще не коронована. Кстати, а кто должен подносить корону?

— Кузен Болингброк, — ответил Ричард, — к тому времени он уже вернется.

Хэл опустил глаза.

— Или наш Хэл, если его батюшка не сможет это сделать, — продолжил Ричард.

— Но он еще не посвящен в рыцари, — заметила Изабелла.

— Это можно исправить, — решительно ответил Ричард и спросил: — Чем Ирландия не место для возведения в рыцари? Мы повелеваем завтра провести церемонию.

Хэл поспешно опустился на одно колено, склонив голову. Уши у него пылали, а в голове скакали кони, рубились рыцари и раздавался звук горна.

Он услышал звук шагов, и Ричард поднял его подбородок двумя пальцами.

— Кузен, — мягко сказал он, внимательно смотря ему в глаза, — мы не держим на тебя зла за проступки твоего отца. Он желал большего, чем ему отмерено в моей державе, и наказан за это. Но тебе не нужна моя корона, не так ли?

— Нет… Ваше Величество, — ответил Хэл, сообразив, что для короля церемония уже началась. — Не нужна.

Ричард отпустил его.

— Я так и думал. Пойдемте, мадам, — обратился он к Изабелле, и та вскочила с ларя и взяла Ричарда за руку. — Хэл, можешь встать с колен. Ты сопроводишь нас на совет.

Когда на голову ему опускается корона короля Джона, Хэл вспоминает, что сдержал слово, данное Ричарду, и не взял его корону. Только его королевство.


End file.
